friends_of_free_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dôubt, Made by Midget492
Hello! I'm Dôubt, leader of "Warrior Cats of AutumnDawn Clan". I'm a great person if you get to know me. I'm very intellectual, although this past month I've been primarily known as a blond. If I'm in my "blond" moments, I seem cheeky,bubbly, and sensitive, while if I'm in my normal mood, it can be anywhere between being super happy and wanting to kill myself...Lawl. Now that you know a bit about me, I'll tell you about my clan. My clan was made by AutumnLeaf. No, I didn't force take it from her or anything! She wanted to go into her friend's guild, and left me in charge bc I had been in the clan for about maybe Three Months. Here's a list of the clan members going from Leader to Kit. ~Leaders~ Dôubt: HateStar Jiggle FireClaw: FireStar (Yes, Cheëse is leader too, but Cheëse is me. I'm hoping you'll figure out her name.) ~Deputies~ DarkAsh DarkAsh= DarkClaw DJsylveon= SilverClaw ~Medicine Cat~ Neytiri Tasanumi: (Enter name HERE) ~Warriors~ Ally Sharpglade: PinkStripe Lucy Icehood: PinkFur Cho Star: StarFur Mary Stormstone: SkyFur ~Apprentices~ moona eclipse: DarkPaw trixie lalamoon: MoonPaw Brave WarriorCat: BravePaw ~Kits~ Darkened Force: ForceKit Emily Opalmedly: OpalKit HazelFur: HazelKit And that's all of our members, sadly. But until FR closes, we're open for new Kits, Apprentices, and Warriors! Here are the (epic) rules for our clan. Yes, I did take most of the from the WarriorCats wiki, and I give full credit to them. o_o' No powerplaying (saying *kills* is powerplaying. *dodge* or *miss*-ing too much is also powerplaying. It is always okay to dodge or miss but not constantly.) No Godmodding (godmodding is when you control someone elses character. Remember that you have a character and they have one, they will be the ones to control their characters. Be a good sport (If you die in RP so what? Its just that specific RP and they can come back to life in a different one.) Use parenthesis (If you want to say something off-topic or out of character please use ((wordswordswords)) instead of just saying it so its not so confusing Defend your clan even at the cost of your life. You may have friends in other clans but your loyalty remains with your clan. Do not hunt or trespass on another clan’s territory Elders, queens, kits and sick cats must be fed before the others unless you are given permission otherwise Prey is killed to be eaten A kit must be 6 moons old to be an apprentice New warriors will keep a silent vigil the night they become a warrior A cat can’t be named deputy until they have trained one apprentice The clan deputy will become leader when the leader dies, retires or leaves the clan After the death or retirement of a deputy, a new one must be named before moonhigh There is no fighting at gatherings The territory must be patrolled once a day. challenge all tresspassers No warrior can hurt a kit, no matter what clan it is from An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win a battle unless it is in self defense The word of the clan leader is clan code A warrior does not accept the soft life of a kitty pet A med cat can't have a mate or kits All Clans with large territory must share with at least one other Clan. This includes all Clans with territory as big as/larger than Merry Vale. Kit attacks must be investigated thoroughly. If it is found that the Clan who attacked the kit knew they were a kit, then the Clan of the kit may take any action they see fit. If it is found that the offending Clan didn't know that the kit was in fact a kit, and the kit was in their territory, no action can be taken by the kit's Clan. If you're online...please come to all Clan Meetings. When I say " Gathering , Port! " you must port. Everyone must stay loyal. No trespassing into other Clans lands...(Without permission o_o...) Mentors - Do not EVER put your apprentices in danger. Mentors- Do not ever eat your apprentices even if they look like pizza o_o...... Mentors- ALWAYS defend your apprentices if in danger Mentors - Always be ready to train when your apprentice is ready. (Kits/Apprentices): Kits - No attacking any cat from other clans that trespass, or otherwise...apprentice+ will handle it. Kits - No hunting. Kits - When an apprentice is in training, you may watch, if you'd like. Apprentices - Stay loyal to your mentor. Apprentices - Do as they say, unless it leads to danger. (Fighting another Clan cat, entering another Clan's land, etc...) Apprentices - Always be ready to train when your mentor is ready. Apprentices - If you are in need of a mentor change/just want a different mentor (More active, loyal, etc...) please let me, or the deputy know. :) Follow the WarriorCode Never back down on a fight Show respect for your leader, dep and Elders If you are a kittypet you must choose to be in a clan or stay as a kitty pet If I choose you. Stay loyal to the clan even if your mad Never Disrespect a direct order from your leader or dep No Clan members shall fight eachother unless there is a reason Go to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRBULShizec for an awesome video. And here are my epic friends. I'm so sorry if I Missed anybody, and please tell me if I did. And no, I didn't put the accent marks bc I don't want to waste my time. I hope you guys can figure out who you are. You're finally old enough...I hope. XD Hello! I'm Dôubt, leader of "Warrior Cats of AutumnDawn Clan". I'm a great person if you get to know me. I'm very intellectual, although this past month I've been primarily known as a blond. If I'm in my "blond" moments, I seem cheeky,bubbly, and sensitive, while if I'm in my normal mood, it can be anywhere between being super happy and wanting to kill myself...Lawl. Now that you know a bit about me, I'll tell you about my clan. My clan was made by AutumnLeaf. No, I didn't force take it from her or anything! She wanted to go into her friend's guild, and left me in charge bc I had been in the clan for about maybe Three Months. Here's a list of the clan members going from Leader to Kit. ~Leaders~ Dôubt: HateStar Jiggle FireClaw: FireStar (Yes, Cheëse is leader too, but Cheëse is me. I'm hoping you'll figure out her name.) ~Deputies~ DarkAsh DarkAsh= DarkClaw DJsylveon= SilverClaw ~Medicine Cat~ Neytiri Tasanumi: (Enter name HERE) ~Warriors~ Ally Sharpglade: PinkStripe Lucy Icehood: PinkFur Cho Star: StarFur Mary Stormstone: SkyFur toxic miz: LavaFur ~Apprentices~ moona eclipse: DarkPaw trixie lalamoon: MoonPaw Brave WarriorCat: BravePaw ~Kits~ Darkened Force: ForceKit Emily Opalmedly: OpalKit HazelFur: HazelKit And that's all of our members, sadly. But until FR closes, we're open for new Kits, Apprentices, and Warriors! Here are some of our rules.. Yes, I did get most of them from the WarriorCats wikipedia page, and I give full credit to them, not like I have a choice anyways. o_o' No powerplaying (saying *kills* is powerplaying. *dodge* or *miss*- ing too much is also powerplaying. It is always okay to dodge or miss but not constantly.) No Godmodding (godmodding is when you control someone elses character. Remember that you have a character and they have one, they will be the ones to control their characters. Be a good sport (If you die in RP so what? Its just that specific RP and they can come back to life in a different one.) Use parenthesis (If you want to say something off-topic or out of character please use ((wordswordswords)) instead of just saying it so its not so confusing Defend your clan even at the cost of your life. You may have friends in other clans but your loyalty remains with your clan. Do not hunt or trespass on another clan’s territory Elders, queens, kits and sick cats must be fed before the others unless you are given permission otherwise Prey is killed to be eaten A kit must be 6 moons old to be an apprentice New warriors will keep a silent vigil the night they become a warrior A cat can’t be named deputy until they have trained one apprentice The clan deputy will become leader when the leader dies, retires or leaves the clan After the death or retirement of a deputy, a new one must be named before moonhigh There is no fighting at gatherings The territory must be patrolled once a day. challenge all tresspassers No warrior can hurt a kit, no matter what clan it is from An honorable warrior does not need to kill to win a battle unless it is in self defense The word of the clan leader is clan code A warrior does not accept the soft life of a kitty pet A med cat can't have a mate or kits All Clans with large territory must share with at least one other Clan. This includes all Clans with territory as big as/larger than Merry Vale. Kit attacks must be investigated thoroughly. If it is found that the Clan who attacked the kit knew they were a kit, then the Clan of the kit may take any action they see fit. If it is found that the offending Clan didn't know that the kit was in fact a kit, and the kit was in their territory, no action can be taken by the kit's Clan. If you're online...please come to all Clan Meetings. When I say " Gathering , Port! " you must port. Everyone must stay loyal. No trespassing into other Clans lands...(Without permission o_o...) Mentors - Do not EVER put your apprentices in danger. Mentors- Do not ever eat your apprentices even if they look like pizza o_o...... Mentors- ALWAYS defend your apprentices if in danger Mentors - Always be ready to train when your apprentice is ready. (Kits/Apprentices): Kits - No attacking any cat from other clans that trespass, or otherwise...apprentice+ will handle it. Kits - No hunting. Kits - When an apprentice is in training, you may watch, if you'd like. Apprentices - Stay loyal to your mentor. Apprentices - Do as they say, unless it leads to danger. (Fighting another Clan cat, entering another Clan's land, etc...) Apprentices - Always be ready to train when your mentor is ready. Apprentices - If you are in need of a mentor change/just want a different mentor (More active, loyal, etc...) please let me, or the deputy know. :) Follow the WarriorCode Never back down on a fight Show respect for your leader, dep and Elders If you are a kittypet you must choose to be in a clan or stay as a kitty pet If I choose you. Stay loyal to the clan even if your mad Never Disrespect a direct order from your leader or dep No Clan members shall fight eachother unless there is a reason Go to http://www.youtube.com/watch? v=CRBULShizec for an awesome video. Benjamen Pink Dreams Jokersoldier Glitch Anonymous Seth Peyton Sorann Ameliaa Pond Elena Xaria Sterling Ttg3 XxWinterxX Wafflez Steven Royalbill Neon Elliot Rio AutumnLeaf Adam Bullzeye Nick Appleseed Phil Hall XxPoptartxX Lavrik Don Ozzy Merrypeak Hazel Animegeek Young Denzel Angela Peyton Epic John Andrew Starr Punker annie Yami ImTheDoctor Mike Wazouski Rosella Moon Exo XXZoeXX Neon Grant Random Potato Wonderer Lil Luna Wolfy Goth Lord Epic Pepsi Paige Karana jude The Legend Neon Savannah epic brandon The Fluff Kimi Uchiha Scar Anne Kiba Inuyasha Orange FluffyPanda Frozen Hearts Mika Lucy Bear taurus punkermakayla Furish And here's an epic video. o_o http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih61MJ72v1Y LELELELELELELE Baiiiii